


Rescue!

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Some almost shippy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade stood up for an old friend when Amellyw- I mean, Hollywood stars attacked him! What a nice gesture. (Oops I wrote another Bad News-Stardust ooPS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue!

Damn, Stephen Amell was fast!

Stardust had assaulted him, of course, so it was only natural what he did. Wade would've done the same, probably, if it was anyone _but_ Cody. But he did it so fast! He was in the ring within seconds, beating the crap out of Wade's best friend!

And he wasn't having that.

Once the security guards and ref pried Amell off of the poor painted boy, Barrett bounced over and took him, practically dragging him out from under the bottom rope. Stardust didn't seem to realize what was going on or who was touching him until he heard his voice. He knew that voice.

"What the hell was that?!"

Ah, yes. He knew that voice.

Stardust cradled his face, where he'd been elbowed, and backed away from the ring along with his rescuer.

\-----

Everyone had already given up on trying to get Cody back. He was gone. All that was left was _Staaaardust,_ and honestly, Wade was okay with that. Now he had a reason to help the boy, thanks to some guy who plays an archer or some shit on TV.

Stardust was still pacing back and forth in the locker room when Wade got out of the shower. His jumpsuit tied by the sleeves around his waist, arms crossed over his chest, muttering to himself about something or other. In his own little world.

He stared at him for a moment before smiling, shaking his head and pulling on a shirt. Stardust never stopped, never even looked in his direction.

Wade narrowed his eyes, watching the other for a few more seconds before standing next to him, right at the midway point from his point A and point B. He watched the boy walk three more times, eyes following him, then placed his hand on his head as he passed.

Stardust stopped, seeming to snap out of it. His eyes widened and he just stood there, like when you hold onto the key of a wind up toy. Had Wade broken him?

Nope. He shook his head and ducked, backing up and staring up at Wade with a smile. The look he gave actually made Barrett laugh, raising an eyebrow.

"You. You rescued me. You know what that means, don't you?"

Wade lowered his head, having already lost him. Well, that was fast.

Stardust groaned, shaking his head. "That means you're on _my_ side! Are you going to help me? Is your _Highness_ going to help a lowly peasant as myself?"

Barrett chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't call you a peasant. You're more of a Prince." That made Stardust's smile widen, though Wade was sure he didn't understand what he was getting at with that.

Stardust squealed, jumping up and doing a little shimmy sort of thing, grabbing Wade's hand and kissing it theatrically (as he does everything nowadays). "I will not let you down, my liege! We shall take down those two, we'll... Ah! We'll empty the quiver!"

He then jumped up on the bench, Wade rolling his eyes as he motioned shooting off an arrow, clearly having taken the Green Arrow himself's advice and lowering his elbow.

This was definitely going to be a long feud.


End file.
